1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable traction apparatus which a user/patient utilizes in a horizontal position for applying patient controlled traction to the cervical spinal region, the lumbar spinal region or both simultaneously, intermittently or continuously over a given time period.
2. Description of the related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
A large segment of the human population suffers from back pain. The back pain symptoms are primarily due to compression of the spinal nerve roots which is produced, in the majority of instances, by trauma, subluxation, narrowed degenerated disc, hypertrophic arthritis, or by a combination of one or more of these events.
Mild compression causes an irritation of the nerve roots, resulting in both local pain and pain along the course of the nerve fibers. Often, muscle spasm is experienced which acts to further draw the vertebrae together. More severe compression involves not only sensory nerve fibers, but also the motor nerve fibers and results in increased pain, as well as flabbiness and weakness of the muscles and, further, diminished reflexes.
Individuals experiencing back pain from spinal compression often seek relief by attempting to stretch the spinal column. A simple technique is hanging the body by either the neck or feet to allow the force of gravity to relieve the compression. However, the forces employed cannot be controlled and may result in more severe injury.
Additionally, applying traction to the body in a vertical position, particularly if the body is suspended by the feet, interrupts the normal flow of blood. Obviously, suspension by the head or neck could result in excessive stretching of the spine.
A telescopic suspension assembly adapted for vertical or inclined use in applying traction by gravity to the lumbar region is sold under the trademark GLR.TM. Maintenance Unit by Camp, International Inc. of Jackson, Mich.
Heretofore, many traction devices, including traction tables, have been proposed for elongating the spine. For example, the Saunders.TM. Cervical Traction Unit sold by Chattanooga Corporation of Chattanooga, Tenn., utilizes the traction unit which includes a table and a U-shaped collar and headrest which are situated beneath the head for pulling at the base of the occiput to apply cervical traction while the patient lies on the traction table.
A variety of halters and cervical pillows, including a pelvic belt, a thoracic restraint belt and a cervical pillow can be utilized with the Saunders.TM. Traction Table for applying traction to different parts of the spine including the lumbar and cervical regions. Such halters and belts include hook fasteners, snap fasteners and hook and loop material such as that sold under the trademark VELCRO fasteners.
Another horizontal table-type traction control unit is sold by Hill Laboratories Company of Melvern, Pa., under the trademark Anatomotor.TM.. In this device, thoracic and iliac harnesses and an ankle harness are provided for applying intermittent or steady traction (a) to the lumbar area with the ankle harness, (b) to the lumbo-sacral region with the thoracic and iliac harnesses, and (c) to the cervical vertebrae with a head halter or a cervical traction device. The Anatomotor.TM. also can provide massage through massage rollers at the same time traction is applied. Additionally, heat can be applied as well as vibration. A releasable, lockable, rotatable and extendable arm is provided at one end of the table of the Anatomotor.TM. and a horizontally positionable and vertically positionable arm assembly is located at the other end of the table and can be locked into a desired position for applying traction at different angles to the patient.
Most previously proposed traction tables, such as the Anatomotor.TM., are controlled by the doctor or chiropractor and are limited in the stretching applied, and are not patient controlled while traction is applied.
Some examples of previously proposed traction tables and portable traction apparatus are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 1,628,369 McBurney 2,787,262 Warner 3,353,532 Ellis 4,102,336 Wiener et al. 4,608,969 Hamlin 4,466,427 Granberg ______________________________________
The McBurney treatment table disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,369 includes swingable tabletop portions whereby a patient can receive traction massages by the tilting and straightening actions of the tiltable tabletop portions. A chin strap and a waist strap are provided by which the upper and lower extremities of the patient may be held to the tilting tabletop portions.
The Warner U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,262 discloses a body traction apparatus with an extensible table whereby traction can be applied to a patient whose ankles are held within a stock on the extensible table by operating a wheel connected to a worm gear that meshes with a worm carried by a shaft for extending the extensible table. A head loop can be provided and anchored to a bracket at the head of the table. The wheel can be operated by the patient.
The Ellis U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,532 discloses a portable traction apparatus which is of the vertical type whereby a person can support himself in a vertical position above the ground by reason of two body engaging members that engage the side of the chest and with the forearms or elbows of the patient resting on armrests.
The Wiener et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,336 discloses an apparatus for traction therapy comprising a tubular framework having handle grips along the side frame members thereof, a raised cross-bar at one end and a strap member at the other end which can be utilized as a pelvic belt.
The Hamlin U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,969 discloses a portable traction table which has a head halter and a chin strap or shoulder restraining straps at one end and leg seating seats and clinch straps for fastening the legs to an extensible part of the table at the other end of the table. A screw shaft and ratchet mechanism are provided for extending the leg seats and straps. A ratchet handle for the ratchet mechanism is located adjacent the table for manipulation by the user.
The Granberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,427 discloses a portable traction device including a frame which is placed on a floor and within which a user positions himself on the floor for being subjected to traction. A pelvic belt strap and a thoracic belt are secured about the patient. In a commercial embodiment of the Granberg traction device, a Goodley halter or a chin strap can be utilized to apply cervical traction and a stool can be provided for raising and supporting flexed legs of the user of the device.
An hydraulic mechanism for applying tension to a tensioner member, e.g. a flexible cable, is located on the frame and activated by the user/patient.
The hydraulic mechanism includes a manually operated hydraulic pump connected to the flexible cable. A dump valve is provided to immediately relieve all pressure on the hydraulic cylinder of the hydraulic pump when the patient desires to terminate the treatment.
Cervical traction can be applied between a neck halter connected to a traction post which extends upwardly a set distance above the table and a counter-traction belt around the waist. The traction post is connected to an extendable piston of the hydraulic mechanism.
For pelvic traction, a waist belt is pulled against the counter-traction belt secured around the waist of the patient.
In the Granberg portable traction device, traction can be applied between the cervical halter and a pelvic strap, can be applied between the cervical halter and the counter-action belt, or between the counter-action belt and the pelvic strap.
Recently it has been found that by simultaneously applying traction to both the neck (cervical region) and the lower back (lumbar region) more specific relief can be obtained for the pain causing localized compression. Also, it is desirable that the user patient be able to control the amount as well as the duration of the traction and to be able to choose the vertebrae region to be placed in traction. Additionally, it is desirable that the user/patient be able to apply intermittent, static or continuous traction. With traction applied in this desirable manner, once the patient feels that the amount of force was adequate to relieve pain, such traction force can be applied intermittently or continuously to achieve the relief from pain desired without the possibility of discomfort or injury.
It is also desirable that such traction applying device be portable and inexpensive.
The various traction applying apparatuses and devices described above achieve some but not all of these desirable features. For example, the Hill Laboratories, Inc. Anatomotor.TM. can be utilized to simultaneously apply traction to the neck and the lower back. Also, it provides for adjustment of the angle at which traction is applied. However, it is not a portable traction device and does not provide the desired user/patient control.
On the other hand, the Granberg portable traction device disclosed in the Granberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,427 provides portability and is user/patient controlled for controlling the amount of traction or tension applied. However, it does not provide a raised table surface, a mechanical linkage assembly for applying traction with a mechanical advantage, or instantaneous patient controlled intermittent application of traction.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the portable traction apparatus of the present invention differs from the previously proposed traction applying apparatus and devices by providing a simple in construction, inexpensive and effective patient controlled traction apparatus which utilizes mechanical linkages and mechanical advantage, which is portable, and which has adjustable parts thereby the angle at which traction is applied to the cervical or lumbar regions of the spine can be accurately controlled to focus the traction on a particular vertebra region and which enables intermittent as well as continuous traction to be applied to the user's/patient's spine in the lumbar region and the cervical region separately or simultaneously.